


foul is fair

by sailormarsbars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Burglar Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Cat Burglars, Detective Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Detectives, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars
Summary: "Not used to being selfish, detective?" Kevin asks.Jacob sighs, wistful. "No. I refuse to be a glutton."His fingers finally close around the back of Kevin's neck. He doesn't squeeze, doesn't press down nearly hard enough to cut off Kevin's flow of air. He just keeps the weight there, a reminder."But I suppose one night couldn't hurt."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	foul is fair

**Author's Note:**

> title is from macbeth
> 
> this wasn’t supposed to be a valentines fic but i finished it just in time so ... happy valentines!! 💕
> 
> thank u to creme, connah, and anon for helping me with this whether it be through acting as a beta or encouraging me. i love u guys

The apartment is empty when Kevin slips in, all the lights off except the overhead in the kitchen. The counters are as messy as he'd expected them to be, empty cans of energy drinks and empty bags of takeout scattered along the brown marble. A few mugs sit in the sink, dark coffee staining the bottoms. A half empty bottle of wine sits out beside the stove.

It's all enough to tell Kevin that Jacob's barely been sleeping, long nights and early mornings being forced upon him by stress induced insomnia.

To anyone else it'd be a sight to pity, to look away and frown upon. To Kevin all it brings is a sick sense of satisfaction. He's kept Jacob awake for untold hours, occupying his every thought, driving him insane. He'd gotten enough adrenaline rushes from finally opening the case to a prize jewel or running from the police and only just barely managing to slip into Changmin's car to speed away.

This - knowing for sure that Jacob is just as fucked up over this as he is - is the best adrenaline rush he's gotten yet.

They'd been at each other's throats for months now, a back and forth that had kept Kevin from getting too cocky. Kevin had managed to go two years without anyone being able to follow his tracks. He'd kept himself too hidden for that, knowing it was far too risky to give even a small bit away, especially when he had friends helping him.

The lack of a true calling card had kept the police confused as they couldn’t ascertain if it was one person or multiple. The lack of evidence to go off of was enough to have them disoriented and disorganized, scrambling for answers under the eye of the public and the scrutiny of the scorned rich.

Months passed and still they had nothing.

Then they'd assigned Jacob to the case.

Pretty little Jacob, thrown to the wolves. It'd been a quick story on the morning news, Jacob doing an interview with a tired reporter. He was new to the city having only been assigned there a few short months prior.

No one had known his name, thus no one bothered to have faith. His previous department had been adamant about his abilities, but Kevin could see the apprehension on the other officer's faces. Even Kevin had been a bit insulted to see such an unfamiliar face, not bothering with being worried. If they were so desperate as to hire some random asshole from outside the city, then they truly had nothing to go off of.

Kevin had quickly been proven wrong alongside everyone else who’d doubted Jacob. It was his own fault, for letting his own success get to his head. Being untouchable, unseen, for so long, had left him unprepared for how it felt to be caught like a mouse.

He'd gotten a little too sloppy, a little too brave. Looking back, he knew the string of places he'd hit had gotten too predictable. Most wouldn't be able to see the pattern, but Jacob had, and Kevin had almost paid for it.

Jacob had found him just in time, the necklace already between his gloved fingers and outside the protective case. He'd been seconds away from carefully pocketing it and slipping back out, but Jacob had found him. His footsteps had been quiet, barely echoing in the museum hall. If Kevin had paid just a little more attention he would've noticed, but as it was, he'd gotten cocky. Just a moment of Kevin slipping was all Jacob had needed.

"If you give up now," Jacob had started, trying far too hard to be casual. He'd stood by the entrance to the hall, hand on his belt. His brown hair had been swept away from his face, his features rivaling the chiseled lines of the sculptures that lined the walls. His eyes were tired, the smile on his lips warm. "You'll get off easy. I promise."

There wasn't a lot that made Kevin jump anymore but hearing Jacob's soft voice ringing out had made him almost drop the necklace to the floor. He'd composed himself as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the quick look of smugness that'd passed over Jacob's features.

"I always get off easy." Kevin had said, allowing himself to relax. He'd known Jacob wasn't about to make any sudden moves. He'd lowered his guard, just enough to make Jacob think he had Kevin right where he wanted him. "Though I wouldn't mind some help from you."

Jacob hadn't been amused, eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. He'd pushed it back as quickly as he could, though, his lips twitching as he'd forced a smile again. "Seriously. You're way too smart to be behind bars for as long as they want you to be. I can help you."

"Oh, really?" Kevin had asked, watching the way Jacob's grip had tightened on his belt as he'd moved to pocket the necklace. "Gonna save me from prison? Be my knight in shining armor?"

He hadn't bothered to hide his annoyance. He didn't like being talked down to, and shitty flattery even from someone as nice looking as Jacob was enough to have his blood boiling. Jacob was just trying to make his own life easier, convince Kevin to turn himself in so he wouldn't have to keep chasing him. Kevin was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Something like that." Jacob had said. From his tone Kevin could tell he knew Kevin was going to run. The attempted flattery was gone. "Don't do anything stupid. Please."

"Big thing to ask of me." Kevin said, sweat beading on his brow. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks. The mask over his eyes was getting uncomfortable, too hot against his skin. He only needed another second for Changmin. "You should know by now I don't follow orders very well."

A second later and the fire alarm erupted, water falling from the ceiling so quickly even Kevin had jumped. Jacob had instinctively cowered from the water, looking away from Kevin. Just long enough he'd been able to run, Jacob's angered shouts behind him drowned out by the blaring of the alarm. A second had been enough for Kevin to escape, too long for Jacob to keep up.

Fifteen minutes later and he'd been sliding into the passenger seat of Changmin's car a few blocks away, the latex of his outfit sticking uncomfortably to his skin from the water. Another fifteen minutes and he'd been home, admiring the necklace from the soft comfort of his bed under yellow lamplight.

The night had been just another success for Kevin, but the first failure for Jacob.

It must kill Jacob, to know how close he'd gotten, and to still have failed.

It'd continued like that ever since Jacob had been assigned to the case. Too many times he had found Kevin before he'd been able to get to his prize, only enough times he hadn't gotten there soon enough, and Kevin had slipped away again. The news had been mostly silent about the case since the last hit Kevin had made, trading his story for another one. The lack of a spotlight was a welcome thing. It was only him and Jacob, just how he liked it.

Kevin takes the liberty of cleaning the apartment, filling the trashcan with the scattered cans and takeout bags in just a few minutes. He washes the mugs and leaves them on the drying rack in a neat order. For the final touch he twists the cap open on the wine, taking the two glasses he'd found in Jacob's cabinets and pouring them both half full of the red liquid. It's the cheap shit, the exact same kind he gets. The realization makes his heart flutter, just a little. They really are made for each other.

The couch is comfortable when Kevin sits on it, sinking into the soft cushions as he takes a small sip of the wine. It's bitter as it runs down his throat, his chest burning just a bit as it begins to flow through his veins. A part of him wants to rip the stupid mask from his face but he pushes the urge down. Maybe tonight he's allowing himself to be stupid but revealing all of himself to Jacob is just too reckless.

It only takes a few more minutes before Kevin can hear the lock on the door clicking out of place. He doesn't get up, doesn't make any movement or noise. He stays right where he is, sipping languidly at the wine. It won't take long before Jacob notices him. He doesn't need to make his presence known.

Even with all the preparations mental and physical, all the times they’d seen each other from across a museum hall, a gallery room, Kevin is not prepared to see Jacob so close.

He enters the apartment quietly, jacket hanging off his arm, a bag hanging from his shoulder. He deposits both in a heap onto his kitchen table, not giving them a second glance. His hair is wet from the rain, the usually neat strands falling into his eyes. He doesn’t notice how his counters are clean, or how the mugs in the sink are now sitting on the drying rack. He doesn’t notice Kevin sitting on the couch, sipping at the wine with a humored smile on his lips.

He does notice the wine bottle was moved.

He looks by the fridge for the bottle, letting out a huff when he sees it’s missing. He takes a moment to scan over the kitchen, sighing in relief when he sees it sitting on the island.

Then something clicks in his brain. Kevin can see it, a sense of realization washing over Jacob’s pretty features. He paused at the sight of a full glass already poured.

Jacob taps a finger against the base of the stem as his brows furrow. The wine inside of the glass gives a light twirl.

"Every time I start to think you’re smarter than you act,” Jacob starts, moving the wine bottle back to its original spot by the fridge. He looks to the couch with an unimpressed look, plump lips pressed thin. He doesn’t bother putting a hand to his belt like he usually does, instead crossing his arms over his chest to lean against the island. “You go and prove me wrong again."

“Aw, come on.” Kevin says, swirling the wine in his glass around in gentle circles. He lets the liquid get to the edge, so close to spilling over. He never lets it, though, keeping it right on the precipice. “Don’t be mean. I came all this way to visit you.”

“We’re doing this now?” Jacob asks, no humor in his voice. “House visits?”

Kevin shrugs. “Maybe not, since you called me stupid.”

Jacob sighs, shaking his head. The white button up he has on is just as wet as the rest of him, the thin fabric sticking to his skin. The carved lines of his muscles push through, and Kevin can’t look away.

“You’re not stupid.” Jacob sighs, his voice far too earnest. “Just…reckless. You could be doing some really amazing things with the skills you have. I’m sure you know that.”

“How couldn’t I?” Kevin laughs, putting his chin into the palm of his hand. “You tell me every time we see each other. But where’s the fun in playing by the rules?”

“If you wanted to get rich so badly I’m sure you could find other means.”

Kevin snorts. “Get rich? It’s not like I pocket even half of what I take.”

Jacob tilts his head. The confusion on his face is genuine. “What do you mean? Isn’t the point of all this to get you rich?”

“Of course not.” Kevin leans further back into the couch, making sure to let the collar of his shirt fall down his shoulder. He knows when Jacob looks, his gaze obvious as it makes a trail along Kevin’s collarbone. “Yeah, I keep some of it. Enough to live a little. Not to be rich. There’re people who need the money. Who deserve it way more than who I take it from.”

Jacob snorts, unconvinced. “So…what? You’re playing Robin Hood?”

“I guess.” Kevin says, never having thought of it like that. He certainly isn’t noble, or brave. It’s just as Jacob calls him. He’s simply reckless, willing to go to the extremes for things he can’t fix easily. “I just want to give back. And if that means _taking_ from those who don’t need it? Then fine. That’s how I’m going to do it.”

“There’s more ways to give back than stealing.” Jacob says, standing away from the counter. He looks truly annoyed now. “You’re just putting yourself in danger. Is that really worth it?”

“Aw, you’re worried about me?” Kevin asks, trying desperately to keep his shock from showing in his voice. There were a lot of things he’d expected from Jacob – anger, pity, annoyance. Things he saw every time they came face to face, different shades that Jacob used to try and talk him down.

Worry – genuine worry - was never something Jacob had shown, not once.

And the fact he’s showing it now, concern clear on his face beneath the annoyance – it makes Kevin’s chest tighten. He _likes_ it. He likes knowing Jacob is worried about him.

He can’t let that show, though. He can’t let Jacob have the upper hand.

“I can take care of myself.” Kevin says, trying to shake the feeling creeping slowly up his spine. It stays settled in his bones, though, stuck there under his skin like a bruise.

“You’ve made that perfectly clear.” Jacob says, but the expression doesn’t leave his face. He still reaches for his belt to his cuffs like he always does, yet his fingers never seem to quite touch them. “We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know.” Kevin says, smiling as he tilts his head to the expose the length of his neck. “But you have me right where you want me. Defenseless, alone. You could do whatever you wanted, and I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

That makes Jacob pause. “What are you talking about?” By the time the question leaves his lips it dawns on him, his face falling to something much more serious. “What do you think I’m going to do to you?”

“I think you’re going to try and arrest me.” Kevin starts, slowly standing from the couch. He sets his wine glass carefully on the coffee table, most of the red liquid gone.

He keeps his steps towards Jacob gentle, his boots barely making a sound on the hardwood floors. “And I think you’re going to try and fail to get the upper hand again. Then this’ll just be a waste of both our times when we could be doing something with a lot more…” Kevin waves his hand. “…value.”

He’s right in front of Jacob, close enough to see the slowly drying droplets of water falling down his throat. Close enough to see the tinges of red that’s bloomed along Jacob’s cheeks, almost certainly not from the cold. Too close. Not close enough.

“And what do you think we should be doing instead, then?” Jacob asks, his usually soft voice going just a bit lower. His eyes drop down to Kevin’s lips, just for a second. Just a moment long enough for Kevin to see.

Kevin doesn’t bother speaking. He doesn’t need words for this, not yet.

Instead he falls to his knees without any grace, the pain from hitting the floor barely registering. He holds his hands up, his wrists pressed together. Jacob’s eyes go impossibly wide, his knuckles going white where his fingers curl over the edge of the counter.

“Cuff me.” Kevin says.

“I-” Jacob stumbles over his words, staring down at Kevin incredulously. “What?”

“Cuff me.” Kevin repeats, holding his hands closer to Jacob. “Don’t you want to? I won’t be able to run. Not anymore.”

Jacob can’t seem to move, his eyes glued to where Kevin holds up his hands. The conflict is clear on his face, his brow creased and lips frowned. One of his hands still rests on his cuffs, his fingers twitching over them. Kevin knows he wants to desperately, to close the cuffs over his wrists and take him in. Just the same Kevin knows he doesn’t want to, that he wants to keep this cat and mouse going until one of them finally breaks.

This isn’t breaking, and Jacob knows it.

“Please.” Kevin says, so close to really begging. “I want it. I want _you_.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Jacob hisses, pressing a hand to his forehead, gripping at his hair. His voice is rough, tinged with anger at the edges. It’s just enough to deepen it, the forced gentle tone completely gone. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Kevin holds down a whine, his breathing coming out shaky. “I’ll be good.” He gets out, as desperately as he can. “I’ll be good for you, Jacob.”

Kevin can see the exact moment Jacob finally snaps. The tenseness in his body disappears, melding into something much more confident. His eyes narrow, his jaw tightens. In a second the confused, rookie detective is gone, replaced by someone Kevin hasn't seen before.

He thinks maybe he should be scared, but all he can feel is excitement well in the pits of his stomach.

Kevin goes to move but for Jacob it isn't fast enough. He doesn't get time to move, to think. A moment is all it takes for Jacob to grab him, calloused hands closing around his wrists. By the time he realizes what's happened he's already pressed over the counter, his arms pulled painfully tight behind his back. Metal slides over his skin, cold enough that he shivers. The latch clicks into place and his fate is locked.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jacob asks, his hand pressed against the small of Kevin's back. "Is this what you hoped for?"

Kevin hums, his cheek tingling where it's pressed against the countertop. "Me?" He asks, huffing out a little laugh. "This is all for you."

"Really now." Jacob says, fingers tracing up Kevin's back in gentle motions, pressing against the thin fabric of his silk shirt. "All for me?"

"Not used to being selfish, detective?" Kevin asks.

Jacob sighs, wistful. "No. I refuse to be a glutton." He says, fingers finally closing around the back of Kevin's neck. He doesn't squeeze, doesn't press down nearly hard enough to cut off Kevin's flow of air. He just keeps the weight there, a reminder. "But I suppose one night couldn't hurt."

Kevin finds himself being moved, a hand on his neck and a hand on his wrists guiding him. The quick shift from sideways to upright has him stumbling but Jacob doesn’t let up. He moves Kevin methodically, pushing him till he stands in front of the couch beside the coffee table.

Jacob forces him down then, back again to his knees against the hardwood. He can barely process the sharp pain pulsing up his legs from the sudden contact, too preoccupied with the sight of Jacob sitting on the edge of the couch in front of him with his legs spread wide. The fabric of his dress pants strains against his thighs.

“There we go.” Jacob says. “Isn’t that better?”

Calloused fingers trace along and up his cheek, brushing against the material of the mask over his eyes. Kevin pulls his head away, his breaths coming out sharp. He knows Jacob won’t remove it, knows that it’d bring the moment crashing down between them. Still, he can’t help himself from turning his head, earning Jacob’s fingers closing on his jaw and tugging his face back forward.

“Don’t you get tired of hiding?” Jacob asks, his thumb on Kevin’s bottom lip. “Of pretending to be someone you’re not?”

Kevin’s lips brush against Jacob’s thumb as he asks, “Don’t you?”

The chuckle Jacob lets out is quiet. He pushes his thumb into Kevin’s mouth, pressing onto his tongue. “Some of us hide because we have no other choice.” He says, his thumb sliding against the spit gathering on Kevin’s tongue. “And some of us hide because we’ve dug a hole too deep to escape from.”

Jacob pulls his hand from Kevin’s face at that, wiping the spit away on his pants. A bulge is slowly forming at the front of them and Kevin desperately wants to lean forward, to press his lips against the zipper, to pull away the layers of fabric and take Jacob into his throat.

“You’re saying I’m hiding because I’m too afraid to climb out?” Kevin asks, tilting his head.

“Maybe.” Jacob says. “Which one do you think you are?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Kevin snaps, snarky to a fault.

“I would.” Jacob doesn’t bother denying it. “I don’t think you understand how badly I want to see inside your mind. See who you really are.”

“Take off the mask then.” Kevin challenges, scared at how easily he lets himself say it. Nothing good will come of Jacob seeing his face, yet something inside screams at him to let Jacob pull the mask away and reveal his eyes.

Jacob doesn’t touch the mask again, though, unperturbed by Kevin’s request. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“You a coward?” Kevin can’t help but push, desperate to see Jacob’s façade of composure crack even further. He just wants Jacob to break. “Scared you’ll see something you like?”

“Yes.” Jacob admits readily, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “I already like you too much. Anymore and I think I’d go insane.”

Kevin sucks in a breath, loud enough he knows Jacob hears him. He wasn’t expecting that, not in the slightest. Every time he thinks he knows Jacob, how he ticks, he gets proven wrong again. There is no upper hand it seems. Just two equals stuck in the roles they’ve chosen for themselves, unable to reach an end to their game without one finally cracking under the pressure.

“You and I both know what I’d have to do if I saw you entirely.” Jacob says. “This is all either of us can have.”

“Then let me have you.”

Jacob leans down, hands on Kevin’s jaw as he tilts his head up to meet him halfway. Kevin wants to reach up and tug Jacob’s hair until his scalp stings, his fingers twitching as he imagines how the messy strands would feel running between them. He put himself in this position for a reason, though. It’s the only way Jacob will have him, knowing Kevin can’t slip from him as easily as he has so many times before.

It doesn’t take long before Kevin pushes further, opening his mouth and letting Jacob slide his tongue inside. He moans the instant Jacob’s tongue pushes against his, relishing in the pleasure of getting what he’s wanted for so long. Jacob is just as affected, his fingers pushing into Kevin’s hair and pulling him closer. If he had any fears or apprehension about what they were doing he didn’t show it, coaxing Kevin’s tongue out to suck on it.

Kevin can’t help but press his nails into his palms, can’t help but squeeze his thighs together. He wants to move, wants _more_ – but Jacob is content to keep them where they are. His nails drag along Kevin’s nape, far too gentle.

“Why did you do this to me?” Jacob asks with a gasp, pulling away for a moment. His lips are wet, swollen red. He keeps his forehead pressed to Kevin’s, breathing harshly from his nose. “Every day, every night. You’re all I can think about. Every single thought – it’s just you.”

Kevin chuckles, bitter. “You’ve got me just as bad, you know. I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

Jacob sighs, something far too sad in his eyes when he meets Kevin’s gaze. “Maybe in another life.”

“Might as well take what we can get now.” Kevin offers, pressing his lips to the corner of Jacob’s. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“No.” Jacob says, pressing another kiss to Kevin’s lips. “I can’t either.”

Jacob kisses him again, somehow even deeper this time. His tongue moves against Kevin’s in slow strokes, none of the initial hurry or desperation. A part of Kevin wants to push further, make Jacob move faster. At the same time, he knows they can’t move too fast. They can only have this once, already risking far too much taking it as far as they are now. With the time they have, they need to be slow. They need to savor it, any day having the potential to be their last together.

“Let me,” Kevin says, breathless between the kisses Jacob steals from his lips. “Fuck, let me suck you off.”

Kevin makes sure to bite Jacob’s bottom lip as he pulls away, bruising the plump flesh between his teeth. It makes Jacob hesitate a moment, his eyes falling to Kevin’s lips again as he must be contemplating whether to give him what he wants or to keep kissing him. He keeps a hand on Kevin’s cheek, brushing against where the bone protrudes.

“Please?” Kevin asks, nuzzling into Jacob’s palm.

“I guess I should let you.” Jacob says, sounding far too calm for how desperate he looks. “Since you asked so nicely.”

It’s impossible for Kevin to stop his breathing from going shaky, the excitement building inside of him too much to ignore. He watches intently as Jacob works at his belt, at his zipper, so slow and tedious that Kevin knows it’s on purpose. Finally – fucking finally – Jacob pushes his briefs and jeans down far enough to pull his cock out. And, god, the worth has been so fucking worth it.

Jacob is thick. Almost on the long side, but that doesn’t matter nearly as much at the fact Jacob is going to fill his mouth so completely. Even better, he knows Jacob’s going to split him open later. He wants to beg for it now, for Jacob to fuck him over the edge of the coffee table. He can’t take that yet, though, as much as it pains him to wait.

Instinct tells Kevin to move forward, wrap a hand around the base of the cock to keep steady as he takes it into his mouth. The cuffs dig into the skin of his wrists as he tugs, annoyance flaring up. Before he can stop himself, he lets out a quiet whine. He put himself in this situation willingly, knowing this wouldn’t be happening any other way, yet he can’t help but get aggravated.

“Can’t do it yourself, can you?” Jacob asks without trying to hide the tinges of smugness in his voice, his thumb digging into the slit of his cock as he strokes himself. “Poor thing.”

“I _asked nicely_.” Kevin whines, moving forward as much as he can on his knees without tumbling over. It’s still not close enough. “You said you’d give it to me.”

“I know.” Jacob says, letting out a small, satisfied chuckle. “And I will. Just be patient.”

Kevin goes to protest but stops himself, breathing in deeply and shakily as he watches Jacob move more towards the edge of the couch cushion. He spreads his legs further apart, leaning forward to grip at the nape of Kevin’s neck. The hold is gentle but the callouses on his fingertips are rough against Kevin’s skin.

“Open your mouth.” Jacob says, humming contently when Kevin follows the order almost instantly. “Good boy.”

Kevin shivers, not bothering to hide how easily he’s affected by the praise. Spit begins to pool in his mouth, more and more the longer he holds it open. It’s only made worse when Jacob finally brings his cock to Kevin’s lips, pressing it to where his tongue sticks out.

In this position Kevin can barely move, Jacob gripping at his nape and keeping him from pushing forward or pulling away. He has to take it, the slow slide of Jacob’s cock pushing into his mouth. He lets out a groan the instant he feels precum on his tongue, the heady smell of arousal growing the further he takes Jacob’s cock into his throat.

“That’s it.” Jacob says, breathing out harshly through his nose. His eyes are sharp as he stares down at Kevin, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

For a moment Kevin thinks he looks almost like a bunny, but the thought is quickly forced down as Jacob’s fingers tangle in his hair in a harsh grip. Jacob isn’t gentle as he brings Kevin to his navel, his breaths loud and shaky as he holds Kevin down.

Kevin doesn’t fight it even if instinct tells him to, even as his throat spasms and he feels himself gag. Spit makes trails down his chin, even further down his neck. The sound as Jacob finally pulls him away by the hair is wet, his breathing ragged as he’s once again allowed air.

This time Kevin doesn’t wait for Jacob to bring him to his cock. The grip on his hair is finally loose enough he can move on his own, and he brings his lips to the head of Jacob’s cock. He traces his tongue along the slit, the taste of salt heavy in his mouth.

“You’re perfect.” Jacob breathes out, helping keep Kevin’s head steady as he sinks down on his cock. He doesn’t push, doesn’t force. He lets Kevin take his time, whining quiet in his throat when Kevin once again reaches his navel.

Kevin pulls back up slowly, breathing through his nose as he bobs his head back down. It’s hard without his hands to steady himself and he knows it must be sloppy, but Jacob isn’t complaining. He lets Kevin move up and down his cock in slow bobs of his head, fingers scraping against Kevin’s scalp and tugging at his hair every time his nose meets his stomach.

“Come on.” Jacob says, wiping spit from Kevin’s chin when he pulls away. He looks about ready to burst at the seams, his cock swollen and shiny with spit. “Let me take care of you.”

“Gonna be gentle with me?” Kevin asks, letting himself be moved back to his feet. “Or are you gonna make me cry?”

Jacob huffs, bringing his lips back to Kevin’s for a moment. The kiss is wet, Jacob’s tongue pushing into his mouth and not allowing him any room to take. One of Jacob’s hands trails to his waist, pulling his dress shirt where it’s tucked into his pants away to slide his fingers against his stomach. His hands are cold, and Kevin shivers.

“Depends.” Jacob says after pulling away, a thumb on Kevin’s lips.

“Depends on what?” Kevin asks, nipping at Jacob’s thumb.

Jacob hums, contemplating. “Whichever one makes you break first.”

The walk to the bedroom is short, Jacob’s apartment small and easy to maneuver even in the dark. Jacob pushes him to the bed, not allowing Kevin any of the graceful mobility he usually carries himself with. It’s uncomfortable with his hands behind his back, the cuffs digging harshly into his skin. He doesn’t fight it, though, relishing in the pain. The more it hurts the more he’ll remember.

“You’re beautiful.” Jacob murmurs, fingers trailing from Kevin’s throat to the idents of his clavicle. His fingers fumble with the first button of Kevin’s shirt, his hands shaking as he moves them.

“Yeah?” Kevin asks, unable to hold down a grin. Just one more button. “You really think so?”

Jacob opens his mouth to answer, only to go completely frozen. His eyes stay locked to Kevin’s exposed chest, boring into the red lace stretched across his pecs.

“What?” Kevin asks, knowing he sounds just as smug as he feels. “Something wrong, detective?”

Jacob doesn’t speak, but Kevin can hear how his throat clicks when he swallows. It’s almost disjointed how he finally moves, his breathing harsh as he runs his fingers drag against the lacy straps of the bralette. His eyes are dark when he looks up to meet Kevin’s gaze, an intensity in them that makes Kevin shudder.

“A part of me wants to take my time with you.” Jacob says, his movements now much surer as he undoes the final few buttons keeping Kevin’s blouse together. He pushes the material apart, exposing Kevin’s skin to the chill of his apartment. He runs a palm against the goosebumps that prickle along Kevin’s flesh. “And a part of me wants to just…tear you apart.”

“You said you wanted to be a glutton tonight.” Kevin says, sucking in a shaky breath when Jacob reaches up, a thumb brushing hard over where his nipples press against the lace of the bralette. “What does the glutton in you want?”

Jacob chuckles, light and airy. He sounds _endeared_. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

The methodical approach Jacob had once taken seems to be discarded, no more forced hesitation in how he touches Kevin. Once he gets the button and zipper undone on Kevin’s pants, he doesn’t wait even a second, tugging them down Kevin’s thighs with a strong and deliberate pull.

“Fuck.” Jacob hisses, his knuckles going white. “ _Fuck_.”

“They’re nice, aren’t they?” Kevin asks, his voice sickly sweet. He pushes his hips up, teasing Jacob with the view of his cock straining against the lacy front of the red panties. “Don’t you wanna see the rest, though?”

Jacob doesn’t waste time, tugging Kevin’s pants the rest of the way off with just a few more pulls. His entire body goes taut the moment he gets the full view of Kevin’s entire ensemble, the last few strands of composure finally snapping. His hands are rough when he grips Kevin’s thighs, his fingers pressing down harsh against the lace tops of the thigh highs. His eyes are wild, the well put together man he tries so hard to be completely gone, tarnished by feral desperation.

“Am I pretty, detective?” Kevin asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking as Jacob pushes his thighs apart. “I wanted to be, just for you.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Jacob starts, climbing onto the bed between Kevin’s thighs. “But I think you’re already perfectly aware of that.”

Kevin whines as Jacob presses their lips together again, so many times now he can no longer keep count. There’s an odd tenderness to them even as Jacob kisses him with the same desperation as a man starved.

He wants to drag his nails along Jacob’s back, dig in deep enough that the marks would scab over and leave a stinging reminder. Neither of them would forget this, not ever, but Kevin needed Jacob to have more than the memories. He needed his mark to be skin deep, reaching far down enough into Jacob’s flesh to draw blood.

He can’t help but chase Jacob’s lips as he pulls away, his lungs squeezing painfully tight when Jacob laughs at him.

“You want it?” Jacob asks, fingers grasping Kevin’s jaw. He pushes his fingertips into the concave of Kevin’s cheeks, forcing his mouth open. “You must, since you’re acting like such a slut.”

Kevin shudders, whining when Jacob removes the grip from his cheeks. “So many people look at you like you’re an innocent, rookie detective.” He says, the muscles in his thighs squeezing around Jacob’s waist. “But that’s not the case at all, is it?”

“No.” Jacob sighs, his expression hardening for just a moment before it just as quickly melts away. “I wouldn’t say it is.”

Jacob doesn’t wait for Kevin to respond. He leans down and presses his lips in soft kisses to Kevin’s cheek, to his lips. There’s something in his eyes that Kevin can’t quite read as he moves further down, nipping at the fragile skin along Kevin’s neck. He bites down at the juncture where Kevin’s throat meets his shoulder, hard enough that Kevin jerks underneath him.

“Didn’t think you’d be one for marks.” Kevin says, sighing as he feels Jacob pull the flesh of his throat between his teeth, right beside where the strap of the bralette hooks over his shoulder. He can’t help but moan quietly as Jacob works at the skin, his hips rocking up every time Jacob bites down just a little too hard.

“I’m not, usually.” Jacob admits after pulling away, moving his lips to Kevin’s collarbone. “You’re just…”

“Special?” Kevin fills in after Jacob trails off, the smug tone turning into a whimper when Jacob’s tongue traces over one of his lace clad nipples.

“Different.” Jacob says, his breath hot against Kevin’s skin. “You’re different.”

“Guess you can’t really wine and dine me.” Kevin says, breathing turning sharp as Jacob pulls a nipple between his teeth and sucks. The lace is rough against his skin and Jacob isn’t gentle with his teeth. “Probably – _fuck –_ it probably isn’t very professional for a detective to take a suspect out on a date, huh?”

Jacob laughs quietly, moving his lips to press kisses along the line of Kevin’s abdomen. “No, probably not.” He says, sitting up just enough to push Kevin’s legs apart before moving back down between them.

His lips are soft, and his teeth are biting as he moves down the length of where the skin of Kevin’s thigh is exposed. The marks he leaves are faint and Kevin knows they’ll be gone by the morning. Still he loves it, loves knowing that Jacob wants to leave reminders. Kevin only wishes he could do the same and drag his nails down the expanse of Jacob’s back.

The position he’s in forces the hard edges of the cuffs to dig into his back, hard enough he can’t help but whine in complaint.

“Jakey.” Kevin calls, nudging at Jacob’s head with his thigh.

“Hm?” Jacob pauses, his lips only inches away where Kevin’s cock is straining against the lace. He keeps his cheek pressed to the soft inside of Kevin’s thigh but doesn’t make anymore movements.

Kevin moves the cuffs just enough that the metal clicks for Jacob to hear it. “You couldn’t invest in any fur cuffs?”

Jacob laughs. “Maybe I did. But they’re not the ones you asked for.”

Kevin pouts. “Just turn me over.”

“Alright.” Jacob relents, pressing a final kiss to the inside of Kevin’s thigh.

Jacob flips him over without a second thought, Kevin’s stomach dropping and twisting at how easily Jacob moved him. Like he weighed nothing.

On his knees with his chest to the bed is better, but he can’t shake the nervousness of not being able to brace himself with his arms. Jacob seems to sense it almost immediately, one of his hands sliding up Kevin’s back. He hooks his fingers over Kevin’s shoulder, his grip firm but not bruising. It still makes Kevin shiver, his thoughts racing as he thinks about Jacob sliding his hand just a bit farther, just until it wraps around his neck.

He knows Jacob wouldn’t hurt him, not really. A part of him hopes he can break Jacob enough to make him snap, just enough Jacob would really hurt him. Choke him. Anything that would leave him with with scathing and aching reminders of their time together.

He won’t push that far, though. Not tonight, at least.

“Careful.” Jacob murmurs, thumb brushing along Kevin’s collarbone, down to where he’d made the now stinging mark. “Wouldn’t wanna hurt yourself, would you?”

“I’ll leave that to you.” Kevin gets out, knowing he can’t hide the trembling in his voice with this position.

At that Jacob pushes his legs further apart, pulling at Kevin’s waist to cock his ass up even higher. His hands come to rest on the swell of Kevin’s ass, the rough callouses on his fingertips dragging across Kevin’s skin as he squeezes the flesh in his palms. Kevin can’t help how he squirms, Jacob’s fingers so close to where he really wants them.

“I never realized how small you actually are.” Jacob says, nails dragging along Kevin’s skin before he grips the hem of the panties.

He doesn’t wait for Kevin to answer, instead tugging the panties down until they reach Kevin’s mid thigh, the elastic band digging into his skin. For a moment he seems to pause, his fingers unmoving, still curdled over the hem of the underwear.

It only takes a second before Kevin hears the sound of fabric tearing, and the stinging press of the band against his skin falls away.

“Do you know how much those cost?” Kevin hisses, wishing for a moment he could pull from the cuffs and wrap his fingers around Jacob’s throat.

“Probably less than those diamonds you stole.” Jacob says, his hands gliding up the backs of Kevin’s thighs until he once again cups the swell of his ass. “So I think you’ll live.”

Before Kevin even has the chance to think of a response any hope of getting words out is taken from him. Jacob’s lips are pressed to his hip in a wet kiss, then to the small of his back. Further and further down Jacob goes until he’s only inches away from Kevin’s hole, breathing so hot and wet that Kevin can feel it but it’s not close enough. It’s not enough.

“ _Jake._ ” Kevin whines, his legs trembling so hard he worries he really will collapse this time.

Jacob doesn’t let him, instead lowering him to the bed so he lays flat, pushing his legs apart so he can spread his ass easier.

“Don’t be impatient.” Jake murmurs, fingers trailing over Kevin’s hole so lightly the touch is barely felt. “I want to take my time with you.”

Jacob keeps a hand braced on the small of his back, the other hand grasping at his ass and pulling it apart. For another moment he hesitates, then his tongue makes a wet, broad path over Kevin’s hole.

“Oh, God-” Kevin moans, rocking his hips back as much as he can with Jacob holding him still.

It’s a special kind of torture, as Jacob slowly slides his tongue over Kevin’s hole, over and over until Kevin can feel spit dripping over his balls. Kevin wants to grab Jacob by the hair, push against his face and get his tongue deeper. He knows they have all night; they can take their time for once. Yet he feels like he’s going to explode if he has to wait any longer, desperate to feel Jacob’s tongue inside of him.

The first press of Jacob’s tongue finally pushing inside has Kevin whimpering, his cock dripping against the sheets just at the feeling. He’s practically aching on the inside, wanting so badly to be filled. He tries to be still, tries to let Jacob take his time. If he attempts to rush things anymore than he already has, he knows Jacob will only pull away. For once he wants to follow the rules, if only for Jacob.

Jacob is methodical with how he fucks Kevin, pushing against his walls with long, wet strokes of his tongue. His nails dig crescents into the skin of Kevin’s ass, pulling his cheeks further apart to get his tongue deeper.

“Fuck-” Kevin hisses, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He feels like a mess. He’s certain he looks like one. “You’re so good, Jake, _fuck_ -”

Something snaps then, Jacob digging his nails even harder into Kevin’s skin as he pulls Kevin closer. For a brief moment Kevin wonders if he’ll bleed, if Jacob will leave scars embedded along his skin. It only crosses his mind for a split second, the next thoughts overpowered as Jacob begins to fuck his tongue in faster. Now it’s sloppy, Jacob not caring for method or his own preached patience.

Jacob pulls away without warning, breathing harshly through his nose as he runs his hands up the length of Kevin’s thighs to cup his ass. One of his hands disappears, only to reappear the next second with a resounding _smack_ to Kevin’s ass. Kevin swears he can feel the rough edge of every callous on Jacob’s palm colliding with his skin.

“God-” Kevin groans, toes curling. “You’re freakier than I thought.”

“That’s a good thing, though.” Jacob hums, thumb brushing over the welts raised along Kevin’s skin. “Be still.”

Kevin feels the bed shift and Jacob’s warmth disappear. From the corner of his eye he can see Jacob bend to dig in one of the small dressers next to the bed.

“Where would I go?” Kevin asks with a playful lilt to his voice. He gives the cuffs a shake. “Not really a modern Houdini, you know.”

“Right.” Jacob says, unconvinced, as he trails his fingers along Kevin’s arms as he clambers back onto the bed. He grabs the cuffs by the middle, tugging at them just enough that Kevin can feel the strain on his shoulders. “I know full well you could get out of these yourself if you really wanted.”

“You wouldn’t let me leave if I tried.” Kevin says, moving willingly as Jacob pushes his legs apart to slot between them again.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Jacob confirms, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Kevin’s back. “So I know you’ll behave.”

From behind Kevin can hear the cap of what he assumes to be a lube bottle clicking open. He does his best to keep his breathing under control, tries to not start squirming against the sheets like a desperate teenager. The anticipation is almost too much for him, everything he’d hoped for finally coming to fruition.

He already knew Jacob’s fingers were thick, but the press of one inside still has him biting down a groan. One isn’t enough to drive Kevin completely insane, but he feels close to it just knowing it’s Jacob opening him. It only takes a few moments before Jacob is squeezing more lube above Kevin’s hole. A second finger gets pressed to his hole just a moment after, pushing the still cold lube inside of him.

Jacob pulls his fingers out slowly before pushing them back inside with a sharp twist of his wrist. Every thrust with his fingers he curls them, pressing further and further until finally he’s able to rub them against Kevin’s prostate.

“I wish you could see yourself.” Jacob murmurs, rubbing a third finger against Kevin’s entrance. With a hand braced on the small of Kevin’s back he fucks three of his fingers in with slow but forceful snaps of his wrist that have Kevin writhing.

Kevin wants to answer, wants to give Jacob some snappy response but nothing can come out. Every time he opens his mouth all he can get out are desperate moans from high in his throat.

“Please-” Kevin whines, feeling his cock throb between the sheets and his stomach as Jacob. “ _Please-”_

He can hear when Jacob curses under his breath, feels when he goes stiff. Slowly and gently Jacob pulls his fingers from Kevin’s hole, the sound of the lube loud and wet in the quiet bedroom.

Kevin doesn’t complain, instead rocking his hips back as much as he can manage. The feeling of the sheets rubbing against his cock is almost heavenly, the pain of being untouched so bad he knows he won’t last much longer if Jacob doesn’t get inside him. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Jacob, but he knows if things get prolonged even further he will.

“If you need me to stop or-” Jacob starts, slicking the leftover lube along his cock.

“Don’t play the gentle card now.” Kevin snaps. “Stop talking and _fuck_ me.”

Jacob swallows loud enough Kevin can hear his throat click. “Fine.” He says, pressing the head of his cock to Kevin’s entrance. “I’ll fuck you. Just how you want.”

Kevin can’t hold down the stuttering whine that breaks from his throat as Jacob begins to press inside, his cock so thick Kevin can feel his skin burn. The push into his hole is slow, Jacob’s nails digging into his hips as he pulls Kevin back onto his cock.

“Shit.” Jacob hisses, rocking his hips forward the last few inches. He stays still a few long moments, breathing hot and labored against Kevin’s back as his fingers dig bruises into Kevin’s hips.

“Jake-” Kevin starts, only to have the air pushed from his body as Jacob starts to move.

Jacob’s thrusts are hard, skin pounding against skin as Kevin is forced to take it. Every thrust has Jacob’s cock against his prostate, pangs of pleasure moving through his body and leaving him near delirious. It’s the best form of torture, his cock rutting against the sheets as Jacob pounds his cock inside.

“You’re so good-” Kevin whimpers, writhing against the mattress. “So fucking good, baby-”

Fingers thread into his hair, pulling at the sweat dampened strands until Kevin’s head is forced up.

“Is this what you wanted?” Jacob asks with a hiss, nails dragging along Kevin’s back. “Is this everything you asked for?”

Kevin doesn’t answer, can’t answer. All he can manage is the same plea of Jacob’s name. “Jakey-”

Jacob does not bother to be gentle as he reaches around, grasping tight at Kevin’s neck. For just a moment Kevin wonders if Jacob plans to choke him out, only to be pulled onto his knees with his back pressed against Jacob’s chest.

The shift in angle is enough to let Jacob drive his cock deeper, Kevin unable to hold back the pathetic moan that rips from his throat. For a moment he’s certain that if he looks down, he’ll be able to see the outline of Jacob’s cock fucking into him.

Kevin knows how he must look – practically drooling as he gets fucked senseless. His prostate throbs as Jacob hits on almost every thrust, his balls pulling so tight he knows he’s about to cum.

“Jake - I’m-” He gasps, cut off as Jacob’s fingers dig into the flesh of his neck.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Jacob murmurs, lips against Kevin’s ear.

Kevin can only nod, a cry breaking from his mouth as Jacob pulls him further into his lap, fucking into him so hard he knows he’ll have bruises.

It doesn’t take much more than that. A hand snakes around his waist, calloused fingers rubbing through the mess of precum on his cock and stroking him hard and fast. He can’t even warn Jacob when he’s coming, only moaning out as cum splatters against his chest, his stomach, Jacob’s hand.

“Did so good, baby.” Jacob mutters, not once relenting on the pace or intensity of his thrusts. His breaths go high and labored, Jacob letting out a loud and shaking whine.

Jacob’s thrusts stutter for a moment then Kevin can feel as Jacob cums, warmth bursting inside as Jacob pulls him hard onto his twitching cock.

The grip on his throat goes gentle in the next few seconds, Jacob’s hands sliding down along his chest through the sweat and cum.

“Was that easy enough for you?” Jacob murmurs, lips and teeth making stinging marks along Kevin’s shoulder.

Kevin wishes he weren’t still cuffed, so he could reach back and drive his nails into Jacob’s skin. He always hates when Jacob manages to get the upper-hand, no matter how small of a win it is.

* * *

Somewhere between Jacob running a warm washcloth along his chest and pressing gentle kisses to the bruises along his thighs, Kevin allows himself to drift away.

Maybe if he hadn’t felt so safe, he would’ve been smarter.

If only Jacob didn’t feel the closest thing to home he’d had for a long, long time.

* * *

Jacob isn’t sure what to do with himself.

The day had been long, spent going over the string of three places the Versailles Phantom had hit over the last month. It’d been two months since they’d last came face to face, the hits slowing but becoming larger in scale. It was still a mystery to Jacob how he’d managed to steal that first painting two years back.

Though, it’d only been a month before it’d been found in the home of a well-known celebrity who claimed to have no knowledge of how it came to be there.

Most people had found it to be too ridiculous to believe, but Jacob had believed her.

Enough investigation even without security footage and he’d been able to prove that it’d been snuck into her home. Footprints of a male, size 8, found in the still wet dirt that surrounded the gate to her backyard. No fingerprints, no hair. A simple screwdriver still hidden on the property had been used to access her indoor pool, which had given free access to her home.

That’d been enough to get him promoted to lead investigator of the case, much to the annoyance of the local department already overseeing it. He knew he was doubted, which had given him more drive to prove everyone’s apprehensions and assumptions about him to be wrong.

If he hadn’t been so driven, he might’ve not found the connection between the Phantom’s previous hits that would lead him to the next. It’d taken too many sleepless nights, but it’d been worth it.

Maybe it was a failure in the end since it’d gotten him barely any closer to finding the Phantom’s true identity. He’d done something no one else had managed, though; coming face to face with the Phantom himself.

There’d been grainy pictures and videos from security footage taken at the various locations the Phantom had hit. Nothing nearly concrete, though. The mask the Phantom wore only covered his upper face, but it was enough to keep him from being identified.

There were only a few things to go off of, and none were nearly concrete enough to begin looking for suspects to arrest on that criteria alone. Chin length black hair, thinner lips, sharp jawline. Thin but lithe build, strong enough to knock out security guards twice his size when they got in his way. Flexible as all hell…

The first time they’d come face to face, Jacob hadn’t been sure what to do with himself. The plan hadn’t been foolproof, and there was no real guarantee it’d even work. Regardless of the work he’d put in he was still so afraid it’d all be for naught.

Yet he’d found the Phantom, only seconds away from completing his current hit. The necklace had already been between his fingers.

Jacob hadn’t been nearly enough prepared.

Neither had the Phantom, if the way he’d startled at the sound of Jacob’s voice was any indication. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug.

“If you give up now, you’ll get off easy.” He’d said, knowing he sounded like an idiot. Still he tried, unable to keep himself from feeling desperate now that he was so close. “I promise.”

What Jacob had been expecting was nothing like what he got.

“I always get off easy.” The Phantom had said, knocking all the air from Jacob’s lungs at how pretty he sounded. “Though I wouldn’t mind some help from you.”

Attraction was a dangerous thing, Jacob learned very quickly. Even from across the museum hall he’d been enraptured, the mask over the Phantom eyes not nearly enough to keep him from knowing how pretty the man underneath was.

The cunningness of the man before him was even more enthralling, and Jacob hadn’t been able to stop himself then or now from being drawn towards his intelligence.

Maybe if he hadn’t been so struck with a mix of attraction and annoyance, he would’ve had a chance at capturing the Phantom.

Before he’d known what to do with himself the fire alarm had gone off. The water raining down had startled him enough he’d turned away, forgetting for just a moment what he was doing. Just a moment had been enough for the Phantom to slip away.

And so the cycle had continued.

Jacob would come only moments away from finally capturing the Phantom only for the man to yet again slip through his fingers.

The second and third time had been failures, mistakes. After that, Jacob knew it was his own fault. To capture the Phantom meant everything would come to an end, and that was something Jacob still hadn’t brought himself to accept.

It wasn’t love. He couldn’t love someone he didn’t truly know.

It was something in between the lines of love and infatuation, lingering on the precipice as it swayed back and forth between the two.

With the Phantom in his bed, just a brush of the hand away, he thinks he knows which of the two he lingers more towards.

He knows he should lift the mask. Even if he lets the man leave, at least he would know what his face looked like. Just knowing his face and he’d be only a step away from finding his identity, finally putting an end to the chaos and the searching.

For a moment he can’t help himself and he runs his fingers through the man’s hair, so soft to the touch it feels like silk under his touch.

He lets his fingers brush over the material of the mask, right where it meets the sharp curve of the man’s cheek.

All he would have to do is push it up, just enough the material would peel away, and his eyes would be exposed. That’s all he needs. Just his eyes, and he’ll have the last piece he needs to give a face to the Phantom.

Yet he can’t.

The second he goes to pull the mask away he freezes, his chest pulling so tight the breath pushes from his lungs. All this time searching for the identity of the man behind the mask and he finally has him within his grasp – and he can’t fucking do it. Months of searching, months of struggling, and he’s been given a chance other detectives wouldn’t even dare dream of.

And he’s giving it up.

For what reason, he can’t bring himself to accept.

Jacob stands from the bed so fast he stumbles, grasping the edge of his dresser to balance himself before he collapses. He needs to get out – get away from this. He just needs to get away. From the man, from this room. From himself.

He doesn’t dare look at himself in the mirror as he enters his bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He starts the shower and sets the water as hot as it will go, letting the steam slowly build in the small room as the water begins to heat.

The shower he takes is long, letting the water burn against his skin as he presses his forehead to the wall. He doesn’t allow himself to think, focusing only on how his skin stings as the water pounds against his back. He stays there until the water turns too cold to bear, finally turning off the stream and stepping out onto the tiled floor to grab one of his hanging towels.

The bedroom is dark and silent when Jacob finally builds the nerve to step back inside. The bedside lamp he usually kept on was turned off, only strips of moonlight breaking through the slats in his blinds lighting the room.

Most importantly, the bed is empty. The only reminder of what having transpired being the rumpled blankets and wrinkled sheets.

And his handcuffs, unlocked and resting atop his pillows.

Jacob does not bother to despair, to regret, to think about what he could’ve had if he weren’t such an idiot. All he can do now is continue the same, working towards the one goal he’s had for all this time.

Catch the Phantom and bring him to justice.

There is no telling, though, whether he’ll be able to bring himself to do it when the time finally comes.

* * *

Jacob ignores the annoyed calls of his friends as he leaves the table, grabbing his coat and shoving it on before he begins to make his way to smoke deck. Their voices soon drown out soon enough in the midst of the crowd and the music, though their waning volume doesn’t bring him any peace.

He feels like he’s being suffocated among all these people, their bodies seeming to move in closer and closer the more he tries to leave.

The fresh, autumn air is a heavenly relief, made even better by the fact the deck is completely void of any other people. Jacob breathes in deep, letting his back hit the brick wall of the bar as he shakily pulls the pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

He doesn’t smoke often, only when his stress hits all time highs. Usually he’s able to drown himself away from the chaos of his own mind in other ways but the past few months have been different.

Ever since the Phantom came to his apartment, he’s been a mess, the thoughts of their night together rarely leaving his mind. Day after day it’s just been _him_. It’d always been that way, truthfully. Finally getting a taste of what he’d wanted for so long was enough to push him over the edge, though.

He doesn’t regret not taking the man in, taking him to justice. He only regrets letting him leave without some sort of true goodbye. The hits had stopped completely since then. After continuous silence he’d finally asked to be reassigned.

Whatever the Phantom had tried to find from Jacob that night, he must’ve been successful in taking it. He was finally satisfied, and he’d left Jacob with nothing but his thoughts and hazy memories. Their paths would never cross again.

Jacob truly felt he was going to lose his mind.

The instant the smoke hits his lungs Jacob relaxes against the wall, the sigh he lets out long and hard. It’s only a temporary relief, but he’d needed it desperately. His friends knew something was wrong and hadn’t given him a moment of reprieve with their questions. It was too much, on top of everything else.

Jacob startles a bit as a man pushes open the door to the smoke deck with a crashing thud, a cigarette already between his fingers as he storms to the railing of the deck and leans over it. A flip phone is clenched between his fingers, his knuckles white where they’re curled around the edges. Jacob hadn’t seen his face, but the body language is enough to tell him the man is beyond pissed.

“You’re _seriously_ gonna lowball me after all that fucking effort I went through?” The man snaps, taking a long hit on his already lit cigarette. Smoke billows out around his head when he finally speaks again. “It’s thirty pure diamonds, Chanhee. You think finding something like that was _easy?_ ”

At first Jacob hadn’t paid attention, much more focused on finishing his cigarette before letting his friends know he’d be leaving. It was just some asshole who didn’t know how to keep their voice down breaking the once peaceful silence.

Now Jacob listens. He has to pay much more attention, the voice of the man far too familiar to ignore. He has to be sure. He can’t let this go. He can’t let him go. Not again.

“Pink and blue.” The man says, exasperated, like he’s repeated it a thousand times before. “Do you know how much those are worth? You obviously don’t. Even Sunwoo knows how much this shit is worth. You think he gives a fuck about diamonds?”

Jacob’s chest tightens the same instant his stomach drops. The last necklace the Phantom had stolen was pure blue and pink diamond. The money count had gone into the multimillions. The owner who’d lent it to the museum hadn’t been truly hurt but the loss, but the sting was enough to have the woman hounding the department nonstop . No traces of the necklace had been found even though months had passed.

Pink and blue diamond.

There’s no way.

It can’t be. It can’t be this fucking easy, not after all this time.

Chin length black hair. Thin build. That’s all he can get from the view he has now but – it’s enough. The pieces fall into place too easily for Jacob to bother denying it.

The Phantom is right there, just a few steps away. Maskless. All he has to do is turn around.

“No, you know what? I have a buyer in Monaco.” The man throws the cigarette to the ground even though it isn’t even halfway burnt down. He crushes it underneath his heel with a loud stomp, twisting his foot until the bud is nothing but dust and ash. “I’ll just go to her since you wanna be a stingy asshole this time. Tell Juyeon to give me a call when you’re done being a brat about me leaving the team.”

The man ends the call with an aggressive hit to one of the buttons on his flip phone, the sound of it snapping closed afterwards loud enough that Jacob startles. For a moment the man looks to consider throwing it, only to decide better and shove it into his jacket pocket.

He brings the hand he’d held the cigarette with to his mouth before realizing he’s already thrown it down. The curse he lets out is loud, his foot scraping against where he’d crushed the cigarette like a child stomping.

“Need another one?” Jacob bursts out, voice shaking so badly he doesn’t know how he managed to get the words out.

“God, fucking _please_.” The man groans appreciatively, turning sharp on his heel. As soon as he faces Jacob he pauses, the anger in his expression melting away into something Jacob can’t read.

He knows Jacob recognizes him.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” The Phantom says, voice suddenly soft.

“Lots of things you don’t know about me.” Jacob says, handing the cigarette in his hand over to the man as he steps closer. “Probably just as much as I don’t know about you.”

“That’s not true.” The man says, leaning against the wall beside Jacob.

For a moment he hesitates, staring out at the burning orange sunset eclipsed by steel and brick buildings. Slowly and carefully he lays his head against Jacob’s shoulder, his hair tickling Jacob’s neck.

He only relaxes when Jacob’s arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer. His voice is shaky as he says, “At least I know your name.”

“Wanna make it even and tell me yours?” Jacob asks, knowing he’s testing the water too deep. He wants to be hopeful, even if in the end it all becomes a waste.

“Kevin.” The man says. _Kevin_ says, almost instantaneously. “My names Kevin.”

“Do you…” Jacob swallows, breathes out as he tries to calm his thudding heart. For once he thinks he can finally be hopeful. “Do you wanna go back to my place, Kevin?”

Jacob dares a glance down only to find Kevin already smiling up at him. His eyes are beautiful, especially as they glimmer under the light of the fading sun.

“Lead the way, detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sailormarsbars)
> 
> if you wanna yell at me, here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailormarsbars)


End file.
